1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated assembling apparatuses and, more particularly, to an automated flatware and napkin assembling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many restaurants, silverware or flatware, is folded or rolled up in a paper napkin and secured with an adhesive paper strap. This has many advantages from increased sanitary conditions, less chance of falling on the floor, a more professional presentation and so forth. This presentation technique is also finding favor in cafeteria environments where bins of flatware were often used before. These previously used bins forced patrons to touch more flatware than was necessary to remove just one piece, resulting in more unsanitary conditions, especially in environments such as schools and hospitals. However, the practice of rolling flatware in a napkin is not without its disadvantages. Perhaps the biggest is the cost of paying a restaurant or cafeteria employee to roll them. Even if an employee is efficient at such a task, he or she will almost certainly produce nonconsistent rolled napkins thus reducing that professional image. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which silverware or flatware can be folded in a paper napkin without the disadvantages of the folding methods that are currently used.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which silverware/flatware can be rolled up into a napkin without the disadvantages of the methods that are currently used.